


Rentacles

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: Ren has a secret to share. Aichi is surprisingly okay with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy extremely late birthday Lin holy shit I LOVE YOU MMMKAY.
> 
> Enjoy this mess that was like.. 90% written with your(/my) Interests in mind and 10% just so I could make that fucking pun.

Ren Suzugamori has always been full of surprises.

Aichi isn't sure quite what he'd expected from _this_ particular one – because Ren's idea of “important” and “top secret” is often… unique, to say the least – but the sight before him is far beyond anything he ever could have imagined.

“They're cool, right?” Ren says, enthusiastically. “Tetsu keeps telling me I can't show them to people, but that's no fun. So I'm showing you. He can't be mad if it's _you_.” He smirks. “Especially since we're _Officially Dating_ now.”

One of Ren's tentacles – because that's what they are, _tentacles_ , even if the whole idea hasn't quite processed properly yet – snakes out and wraps eagerly around Aichi's wrist, the sudden cool and unfamiliar touch catching him by surprise. With a startled yelp, instinct seizes him and he pulls back, clutching his hand to his chest with an involuntary shiver. Brief as the contact was, the feeling of that alien, impossibly smooth grip still lingers on him, and a faint chill seeps into the skin where they touched.

He might just be imagining it, but the tentacle seems to droop almost dejectedly in response, as if upset that he rejected it.

“S-sorry!” Aichi blurts out, and he's not sure if he's talking to Ren or to the two… _appendages_ poking out from under his shirt, “I-it's just… unexpected. It's a lot to take in.”

 _Unexpected_ is putting it lightly. But it's not like Aichi is any stranger to the mysterious and unusual, and honestly, somehow, this kind of revelation is a lot less startling coming from Ren than it would have been from, say, Kai, or anyone else for that matter. And Ren's broad grin and bright, excited eyes are oddly reassuring, his childlike glee at sharing his long-kept secret almost infectious. The strange, tight feeling tugging at Aichi's heart isn't _fear_ , he realises, but something more like _awe_.

With a slightly shaky sigh, he extends a tentative hand, and lets the tentacle reach for him again.

It hesitates for a moment, and for a tiny fraction of a second Aichi's heart sinks, because Ren _trusted_ him with this and the first thing he did was pull away and, god, what if Ren thinks he – but then it winds itself enthusiastically around his wrist again, greeting him in the form of a surprisingly gentle squeeze.

This time, he's prepared for the eerie, seemingly frictionless sensation of it sliding over his skin. Uncannily smooth and slightly cold to the touch, it reminds him more of black rubber than anything else, except it's _alive_ , and he can feel Ren's pulse through it, fast and eager against his wrist. It can't be more than about two inches in diameter at its widest point, and its end tapers to a blunt, rounded tip that's currently nudging its way into his palm.

A few seconds pass before he realises what it wants – but then, slowly, he wraps his fingers around it in turn, and squeezes back.

It's almost like holding hands, and he can't help but smile. (And at the same time, warmth rushes to his cheeks, because _oh my god Ren has tentacles_. The reality of it is finally starting to sink in.)

“They're–” Aichi draws in a nervous breath as he searches for the right word. “–They're incredible.”

Ren giggles, and the grip around Aichi's wrist tightens a little further.

The longer they stay in contact, he notices, the warmer the tentacle's hold seems to get, like it's adjusting to his body heat. Carefully, without letting go, he strokes it with his thumb, marvelling at the way his touch simply glides over the flawless, almost slippery surface. It still feels… bizarre, but it's difficult to be truly unnerved by it when it's so unmistakably _Ren_. The way it curls around his wrist and squeezes – softly now, but with so much _promise_ – and the way it wiggles happily when he returns its touch, all of it feels so familiar.

His eyes trail up the sleek, dark length, still squirming in excitement, to where it and its twin disappear beneath the bottom of Ren's shirt.

“...Where do they, umm, come from?” he asks, slowly.

Ren grins, and his tentacle pulls away from Aichi's hand as he reaches up and, without warning, tugs his shirt off over his head.

Aichi barely swallows a yelp of surprise. It's not exactly the first time he's seen Ren shirtless, but the unexpectedness of it still brings a sudden flush to his face, heat creeping into his skin again at the sight. Ren's lean, pale body straightens up as he discards his shirt on the floor, shaking his head and running his fingers through long, tousled hair in an attempt to tame it. The two tentacles disappear somewhere behind his back, past those gently curving hips and that soft, smooth stomach, and – _and_ _it's the tentacles that we're supposed to be focusing on here_ , Aichi reminds himself firmly.

“R-Ren!!” he manages, almost indignantly.

“What? You wanted to see where they come from, right?”

Ren turns his back, and a gentle gasp slips out from Aichi's lips. The tentacles really _are_ part of him – not that Aichi had doubted that, of course, but _seeing_ it, confirming it with his own eyes, is an entirely different matter. They protrude from just below Ren's shoulder blades, one on either side of his spine, the dark rubbery surface melding perfectly into his skin. One of them wriggles slightly, the motion rippling through nearby shoulder muscles, and, as Aichi stares, tight-chested and breathless, the tentacle begins to _recede_ , pulling back into the skin as if it's being sucked away, until nothing more than a raised, darkened lump remains just below the surface.

“Neat, huh?”

“Y-yes,” Aichi stammers, at somewhat of a loss for words, “b-but what I actually meant was, umm – _why_ do you have them? Where did you _get them_?”

“Oh,” Ren says, dismissively, “no idea.”

Aichi's skin prickles. Ren is a generally carefree person, yes, and that's not a _bad_ thing – it's actually kind of charming, endearing even – but surely something like _this_ deserves a bit more alarm, or at least caution. He doesn't _seem_ to be in any kind of pain or distress, but that doesn't mean he's not hiding it, or that they're not invisibly harming his body somehow, or–

“When–” he starts. The word snags in his throat, and he tries again. “How long have–”

“They've always been there,” Ren adds before he can finish, “ever since I was born. They didn't just sprout one day or anything.”

– _Oh_. “Are they- are you _okay_?” It’s a blunt, possibly rude question, but he can’t figure out how else to word it.

Ren laughs, apparently unfazed. “I've been fine so far! It's okay! They're safe, I promise~”

The remaining tentacle reaches out again, slithering happily over Aichi's forearm, and, absently, he raises his free hand to pet at it as he turns over Ren's words in his mind. If it’s been that long, surely any adverse effects this might have had on his body would have shown already, right?

“ _And_ ,” Ren continues, “They let me do things like _this_.”

There's barely enough time for Aichi to register that _if he's had them since birth, then_ _that probably means he's not_ – before the tentacle drops, loops itself around his waist, and _pulls_.

An involuntary, startled cry escapes him as he stumbles, stomach lurching with the shock as the tentacle's surprising strength drags him forward. For a single, frightening moment, he braces himself to hit the floor – and then Ren catches him, one hand against his shoulder and the other hooking around his waist, just above where the tentacle is already eagerly winding itself in a second loop. Aichi’s heart leaps in his chest, and he _shiver_ _s_ , a heavy, undeniable heat starting to pool in his stomach.

(That kind of roughness has always gotten him... worked up, for lack of a better term, but this is something entirely new.)

“Ren...”

It was _supposed_ to have been a complaint, but his voice comes out low and breathy.

“Mmm?” Ren purrs, as a third coil settles loosely around Aichi's stomach. It leaves enough slack for him to still breathe easily, to still move without having to struggle – to still be able to _escape_ if he wants to, Aichi realises.

He doesn’t want to.

There’s something oddly comforting about the pressure around his stomach, something gentle yet firm about the way it winds itself just a tiny bit tighter after he makes no attempt to pull away. It feels secure, and _safe_ , like he could just melt into the warmth of Ren’s arms, just let himself go completely limp and be held upright by nothing more than the tentacle’s grip. It’s already doing most of the work anyway, if he’s being honest – his legs feel ready to give out, his heart is pounding exhaustingly hard, and he's not sure he could even stand up on his own at this point. Another shiver runs through him, a wave of heat spreading from his chest down to the tips of his fingers and toes, and with it, he lets out a shaky sigh.

“So, you like them, then?” Ren asks, a smirk sliding onto his face as his coils shift, curling further around Aichi’s middle and slowly drawing tighter again as they resume their gradual creep up and around his chest.

Even through Aichi’s shirt, the friction of that movement is enough to draw out another shudder.

“...Y-yes,” he breathes, and, because it seems like the right thing to do, he reaches up and pulls Ren into a kiss.

Ren makes a quiet noise of surprise against his mouth, tentacle stiffening for a moment – before wrapping another coil around his chest and _squeezing_.

There’s something _different_ in the way it moves as it pulls firmly around his ribs, something raw, unrestrained and powerfully eager, a possessive heat that seeps into Aichi’s body and makes his heart swell with _want_. The tentacle’s previously gentle, teasing touches give way to a demanding, almost _needy_ grip that floods his chest with warmth even as it tightens around it, practically crushing the air out of him. A low moan forces its way up his throat as the burning sinks into his lungs, the desperate sound muffled against Ren’s lips.

It _hurts_ , the fire in him equally fuelled by both pleasure and pain.

With a gasp, Aichi breaks the kiss, and heat shoots up through his chest into his throat again as he grabs an urgent, too-shallow breath, nails digging instinctively into Ren’s shoulders as his body protests the restriction. He tries to speak, but the words stay stuck in his chest, held in place by that overwhelming, constricting pressure, and the sound comes out as a quiet whine.

Ren’s only response is to squeeze harder.

Aichi _sobs_ , body seizing up as the pressure drives red-hot needles of pain into his ribs. Ren’s fingers find his chin and force it back, and he doesn’t have the strength or focus or will to resist being pulled into a second kiss. All he can manage is another whine as Ren’s tongue slides into his mouth and presses down on his own, another source of heat assaulting his already-overwhelmed senses. It’s _good_ , somehow, but it’s all too much, and he can’t fight it, can’t pull back, can barely even manage to keep clinging to Ren’s shoulders as the grip around him tightens, and tightens, and black spots start to crowd in front of his eyes, and–

–All at once, the coils around him loosen, and fall away.

Muscles clench in his stomach and he chokes, coughs, his suddenly unsupported body stumbling against Ren’s chest. Something bitter and acidic works its way up his throat, and he just barely manages to swallow it before his chest spasms and he coughs again, and again, every tiny movement setting his nerves on fire. His heart races with a frantic hammering that Ren must be able to feel as well, as close as he is, and that, too, sends waves of pain rippling through him.

He shivers as Ren curls gently around him again, body tensing automatically in anticipation. This time though, the tentacle doesn’t constrict, just supports, loosely but securely, keeping him upright as his fit of coughing gradually subsides and his heartbeat steadies. It takes more than a few minutes, but Ren holds him silently the entire time, fingers stroking carefully through his hair.

“Too much?” Ren asks once it finally stops, the faintest hint of concern in his tone.

“N-no,” Aichi manages, “no, it’s fine. I’m okay.”

Slowly, his hands find Ren’s waist and he clings, exhausted, letting the tentacle support him almost completely.

 _Okay_ might even be an understatement. As much as his body itself protests it, he can’t deny the way being held like this makes him _want_ Ren more than ever, the way the dull burn in his muscles fills his heart with another kind of warmth – the way the fear of near-suffocation set something alight inside of him, something _intimate_ in a way he never anticipated. He feels entirely drained, and at the same time, part of him needs _more_.

 _Ren isn’t human_ _–_ _or_ _at least, not fully_. Any concern he’d had for the _how_ and _why_ of it has long since faded, but it’s still going to take some adjusting to. Not that he’s complaining, though.

He reaches up and kisses Ren again, and the tentacle tightens just a little in response.

He could _definitely_ get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S THE FIRST HALF I wanted to post it all in one go but it's been so long here just have this.
> 
> Stay tuned for tentacle deepthroating funtimes coming soon to a Chapter 2 near you..... whenever I finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG LIN I LOVE YOU <3 <3 <3
> 
> Can you guys believe that as of today it's been one year since me and Lin first spoke? Gosh. I'm glad I got this done on time.
> 
> There's Sexual References but no actual sex so sorry if anyone was expecting that.

Aichi _does_ get used to the tentacles, and surprisingly quickly too.

It’s hard not to when Ren suddenly insists on using them for everything he possibly can – picking things up when his hands are full, moving his cards around during a fight, or just pulling Aichi into a cuddle. They’re almost always visible when the two of them are home alone together – even when he’s not actively using them, the dark tendrils trace leisurely shapes in the air behind him, curling idly around anything they happen to brush against. It doesn’t take Aichi long to realise he’s not just taking it as an opportunity to show off – it must be _liberating_ for him to not have to hide part of himself. Using his appendages like this probably feels natural to him, and it must be stifling to have to conceal them around other people, to not be able to be genuine about his own body.

It fills Aichi with a gentle, serene warmth to know that he can offer Ren that kind of freedom.

Admittedly, it’s still more than a little startling the first time he wakes up in the morning to find his boyfriend literally coiled around him – but even _that_ is easy enough to get used to after the initial shock, and even, he has to admit, to start enjoying.

Aichi isn’t sure if he’s learning things about himself, or just finally acknowledging things he’s known for a long time. There’s something warm and comforting and _close_ about it, coming to slowly and blearily and gradually realising that his body is being _held_. The moment when his awareness shifts, from sleepily trying to roll over or sit up to realising that his limbs won’t respond not because he’s too tired but because he’s been restrained is... difficult to describe. His body is so _heavy_ , so satisfyingly tired, and any desire he might have had to move it instantly drains away with the realisation that he _can’t_ , that it’s so much easier to just lie there and let himself sink into the sensation of it all, to let it envelop him and swallow him whole. The controlled helplessness of it is _relaxing_ , he realises, the steady grip curling around his wrists and ankles serving as a gentle reassurance of his security, his safety, the fact that he has a _place_ here, with Ren.

Of course, there’s more to it than that. Aichi might still be learning, but he isn't _that_ naive.

There are other applications for those tentacles too, and, knowing the kind of person Ren is, there’s no way he’s not thinking the same kind of things Aichi has been.

Still, though, he can’t exactly just say out of the blue _so when are you going to fuck me with those_.

It’s a difficult subject to approach. He would have expected Ren, of all people, to take the initiative in these kind of matters, but he hasn’t made a move, and Aichi isn’t sure why. It’s not like they haven’t _had sex_ , because they have, plenty of times since Ren revealed his secret, but so far he hasn’t involved his tentacles any further than simply holding Aichi’s hips or wrists in place while his hands were otherwise occupied. Even though Aichi hasn’t said so out loud, Ren _must_ realise the effect even _that_ has on him. Ren _must_ know what he’s doing when he trails a tentacle up Aichi’s neck, uses it to tip his chin to pull him into a kiss, curls it gently around his throat to hold him in place. The hot shudder that runs through his body at that touch is too obvious to miss, surely?

Even the breathy little gasps that Aichi lets slip sometimes don’t seem to be enough of a hint. His deliberate squirming and arcing into Ren’s touch doesn’t earn him anything more than a giggle and a smirk, no matter how many times he tries to suggest what he’s after.

_Maybe_ , he reasons, _Ren really isn’t interested in this sort of thing after all. Maybe they’re just like extra arms to him, and he’s never even thought of using them in any kind of sexual way._

_Or maybe–_

After one too many teasing kisses, one too many sly smiles, it begins to dawn on him.

And after Ren pins him to a wall and trails a tentacle between his legs and watches him shudder and whine and struggle to speak only to pull it back and smirk at him and simply _walk away_ , he really can’t pretend it’s just ignorance any longer.

_Ren’s waiting for him to ask for it._

The realization brings with it a new problem, though – Aichi isn’t sure if he actually _can_. Even if he _knows_ Ren is into the idea – and he clearly is, he _must_ be, all those _smirks_ and _winks_ and _laughs_ when Aichi reacted to his touch – actually forcing the words out is another matter entirely. But Ren must know _that_ , too – of course, that’s why he’s playing coy like this. _Toying with his prey_.

Aichi isn’t going to be beaten that easily, he decides. Two can play at _that_ game.

 

“Umm, Ren...” he says, eventually, one night when the two of them are curled up together in bed, Ren’s chest pressed against his back, both arms and tentacles wrapped, relaxed but unyielding, around his midsection. It’s become their standard position for sleeping together, and at this point Aichi isn’t sure how he ever managed to get any rest without those smooth and comforting coils around him, shifting ever so slightly in time with Ren’s breathing. Their warmth and protection just feels so inexplicably _right_.

“Hmm~?” Ren purrs, lips just barely brushing the back of his neck.

“Can you–” Aichi trails off. The words had made sense when he practised them in his head, but organising the sounds and actually forming them with his mouth is harder than he expected. “Can – can I try something?” he manages, finally.

“Oh?” He feels Ren smirk against his skin. “Like what?”

Aichi takes a deep breath and blinks, slowly. _Well, now or never._

Tentatively, he moves a hand, feeling around in the darkness until his fingers find the tip of one of Ren's tentacles. It might be his imagination, but he swears he can feel Ren shiver, just a little, as he brushes over the glossy surface, and the thought renews his determination, his own desire to _show off_ – because that’s partly what it is, he’s realised. If Ren’s going to tease him like that, he’s going to fight back. He’s going to _impress_ Ren, not just meet expectations by _asking_ for it. He’s going to prove that he’s capable enough to go after what he wants and take it on his own.

The tentacle lies loose enough over his stomach that Aichi can easily take hold and guide it, unresisting, up to his face, Ren giving a quiet murmur of curiosity as he does. His fingers curl around it, a few inches from the tip, and he takes a second to breathe, letting the tension drain out of him before he brings it to his lips and kisses it, gently and experimentally.

Almost instantly, the tentacle freezes stiff in his hand, and Ren exhales sharply, grip tightening as he squirms against Aichi’s back. Aichi shifts uncertainly, a chill lingering on his lips, and he’s briefly unsure, again, if this is the right thing to do. What if he’s mistaken, and those reaction aren’t _desire_ , but rather distress, or discomfort, or–

“Go on~” Ren says, after a moment, and there’s a barely concealed tightness to his usual airy tone that cuts straight to Aichi’s heart.

_No, definitely desire._

Throwing caution aside, he reaches forward and takes the tip of the tentacle into his mouth.

Ren _gr_ _oans_ , and something bright and hot and _powerful_ blooms in Aichi’s chest. The coils around him tighten again, Ren’s fingers digging near-painfully into his skin, shallow breaths warming the back of his neck as he closes his lips around the intrusion – as much as he can manage, anyway. The tapered tip doesn’t stretch his jaw _too_ uncomfortably, but it’s still a foreign feeling, having something that large in his mouth, and he takes a moment to accustom himself to it. It takes a surprising amount of concentration just to _hold_ it there, resisting the instinctive urge to bite down, hands stiff with fear and excitement as his fingers ache to squeeze tighter. Ren wriggles against his back, clinging tighter than ever now, and drool begins to pool in Aichi’s mouth as the tentacle brushes against the sensitive insides.

The idea that _Ren_ , of all people, could react so strongly only fuels the burning in Aichi’s heart, the oddly familiar yearning to prove his strength practically pushing him onwards. He can’t deny, on some level, that he’s still afraid, but that _reaction_ , the warmth of Ren’s body against his, the sparks shooting through his skin where Ren’s nails dig eagerly into it – it’s already too exhilarating to hold back, and he’s barely even started. Almost _hungrily_ , he eases the tentacle further in, opening his mouth wider to accommodate the thickness of it.

His tongue brushes against the underside, and Ren lets out a half-laugh, half-choking sound.

“Ai.. Aichi...” The words are muffled, his face buried against Aichi’s shoulder, but Aichi can still feel him smiling despite everything. “I... have to admit... I really didn’t expect it to feel like _that_.”

_So you_ have _been expecting something, then_ , Aichi wants to say, almost triumphantly – but, of course, given the position he’s in, speaking is out of the question. Instead, he makes a gentle murmur of affirmation in his throat, just so Ren knows he’s listening.

Then, without warning, he runs his tongue down the entire length in his mouth with one long, lavish lick.

“Aichi–!!”

Ren _shudders_ against him, letting out another muffled groan, and the other tentacles curl even more desperately, tightening their grip around Aichi’s body. One slides down and wraps around his legs, pinning them firmly together as Ren presses against his back eagerly.

Honestly, Aichi has to admit _he_ hadn’t expected the response to be so intense, either. He has to wonder why Ren simply touching something with his tentacles doesn’t elicit the same sensitive reaction – maybe it’s because the sensations are deliberately directed towards him this time, or maybe it’s simply the _intimacy_ of it that makes the difference – but there’ll be time to worry about that later.

Aichi lets a slow breath out through his nose before licking again, less hastily this time. He’s become used to it by this point, but there’s still something unreal and alien about the sleekness of Ren’s tentacles, a sensation which is only enhanced by feeling it in his mouth. His tongue slides satisfyingly over it with little resistance, and he can’t help licking again, and again. Surprisingly, it barely tastes of anything at all – there’s an unmistakeable _Ren_ -ness to it, the same unique flavour that the rest of his body has, but more muted than the taste of his skin, and the familiar salt and sweat that usually accompany that taste are absent altogether. From the texture, Aichi had been bracing himself for something bitter and rubbery, but this is – strangely intoxicating, if he’s being honest.

He keeps licking, exploring the tentacle’s shape with his tongue, pulling back to lap at the soft, blunt tip, before licking down the length again and easing it back into his mouth – then drawing back once more and repeating the motion. Smooth as it is, it moves in and out easily, and he can’t help increasing his pace just to feel the pressure of it sliding back and forth.

Ren hisses quietly, needily, teeth scraping the back of Aichi’s neck – and he complies with the unspoken request, working his tongue against the tentacle’s underside and slowly drawing it further in. It’s wide enough at this point that it’s starting to stretch his lips uncomfortably, a dull burning beginning to set in in his jaw as it protests being forced open for so long, but he persists, takes the tentacle as far in as he can without gagging, hollowing his cheeks around it and letting it press his tongue flat against the floor of his mouth. A warm sliver of drool escapes the corner of his lips and trickles down his cheek as he holds it there, keeping his breathing steady as he adjusts to the size.

It _hurts_ , the strain on his lips and jaw becoming more and more obvious as every part of his mouth stretches to its limit to accommodate the intrusion – but that only adds to Aichi’s gratification. The feeling of his mouth so completely, painfully full is just as satisfying as all the times he’d imagined it. It’s almost _comfortable._

_(_ _He can’t pretend some of the warmth of that satisfaction doesn’t spread down to his lower body, too – he can’t help it, not with Ren_ inside _him like this,_ stretching _him,_ _brushing against such sensitive areas_ _and_ _–_ _)_

“Aichi...” Ren purrs again, with a quiet sigh that soon evolves into a full-body shiver, his coils shifting slightly as he breathes in again.

Whatever else he might have said is lost in another moan as Aichi tenses, takes a deep breath, and pushes his head forward until the tentacle hits the back of his throat.

Immediately, the taste of bile rises from his stomach, and he gags, convulsing instinctively as he pulls back. In response, the tentacle tugs itself out of his mouth entirely, a thick trail of drool momentarily connecting it to his lips until he breaks it with an involuntary cough. The back of his throat itches, a vague crawling sensation lingering inside him where he shouldn’t have been touched, and he can’t help but feel disappointed as he breathes deep and slow and the sudden, unreal feeling of _emptiness_ starts to sink in.

He’d wanted to be able to take it. He’d wanted to hold it in his throat and let it fill him up and make Ren moan and squirm and grind against him.

Swallowing the saliva pooled in his mouth, he reaches out to try again, because he can do it, he _knows_ he can, all he has to do is take a deep breath and hold it and concentrate harder to stop his body from trying to fight what he _wants_ – but as he tries to bring it to his mouth again, the tentacle resists, slipping out of his fingers and pulling back.

“L-let me, please, I–” he gasps, almost desperately, “I can do it.”

“Mmm,” Ren mumbles against him, voice still edged with tension _(and_ _excitement, too, Aichi can’t help but note, because he can feel the_ _physical_ _evidence of it pressed against his thigh_ _)._ “Don’t take more than you can handle.”

“I... I’m not. Don’t worry.”

“If you say so~” Ren smirks against Aichi’s shoulder again, and the tentacle nudges his lips of its own accord.

Aichi murmurs quietly in gratitude as he opens his mouth, sucking eagerly at the tentacle’s tip as he takes it in once more. His jaw burns in protest again as it stretches open around the wider portion, but the position is more familiar now, the discomfort easier to ignore as he focuses on working his way further down the tentacle’s length. A few muffled noises of exertion slip from the corner of his lips as he takes it as far as he had before, the tip just short of brushing the back of his throat, its subtle but enticing taste filling his mouth entirely.

Taking a long, deep breath through his nose, he pauses for a second to steel himself, then swallows.

It hits the back of his mouth again, and he gags, twitching reflexively despite his concentration – and suddenly, a hand is holding his head still, fingers curling near-painfully tight in his hair and preventing him from pulling back.

“Keep going,” Ren hisses, and the tentacle presses forward on its own.

Aichi whimpers, the sound turning into a choked moan as he gags again, tries to speak – he’s not even sure what he wants to _say_ , but it hardly even matters, because the only thing that escapes is another muffled moan and more drool trickling down his cheeks.

“You said you could do it,” Ren says, “and I believe you. So go on~”

The tentacle’s tip curls downwards, and Aichi gets perhaps half a second of realization about what Ren intends before it pushes _into_ his throat itself. His whole body jerks as he gags again, muscles tightening around the painfully large intrusion, trying desperately, uselessly to force it back – but only succeeding in pushing up the bitter taste of bile. Slick with drool, the tentacle slides down far too easily, his throat burning and stretching to accommodate it despite his muscles’ attempts to fight, despite the fact that it feel like it could simply tear him open at any moment. The idea of even _trying_ to stop his body reacting is beyond him now, control slipping further and further away as Ren feeds more of himself in and Aichi’s throat spasms helplessly again and again and again.

The hand in his hair pulls gently, tilting his head back to allow the tentacle easier passage, and he doesn’t even think to resist it. He barely even registers a second tentacle worming its way over his arms, curling around his wrists and restraining his own hands that, until then, had still been clenched further down the first tentacle’s length. It pulls them away easily, his head too clouded to focus on anything besides the strain in his throat and the pain starting to drip down into his chest.

_E_ _verything hurts_.

His body wasn’t made to take this. Maybe it was a mistake to think he could – but Ren had believed in him, and Ren is the _reason_ he’d wanted to try in the first place. He’d wanted to _prove himself_ , wanted to get some kind of playful revenge for Ren’s toying with him – and, yes, he has to admit, wanted his body stuffed painfully full with Ren’s tentacles. Faced with the _reality_ of it, though, the uncontrollable shaking racking his body and the slow, terrible realization that he _can’t breathe like this_ , he can’t help but feel afraid, an icy fear clutching at his heart and intermingling with the pain and the slowly encroaching need for air.

The tentacle gives one last, forceful push, and Aichi’s body shudders as it seems to settle in place, apparently satisfied with its progress – the tip wiggling gently within what feels, horrifyingly, like the top of his chest. When it finally stops moving, he almost sobs – almost, because he _can’t_ , his throat too stretched and tense and _full_ to even manage the right movements any more.

Ren’s fingers trail lightly down his throat, tracing the length of what must be an easily visible bulge. Aichi’s eyes widen at the touch, the tiniest amount of pressure enough to send him convulsing again, and even _that_ feels wrong, distorted, warped by how impossibly full he is.

His body is _burning_ , every muscle screaming at him to _get it out, get it out_ , but he _can’t_ , can’t fight it, can’t even _move_ any more, can only lie there and let Ren stroke his throat inside and out and hum happily against his shoulder. Every tiny wriggling movement the tentacle makes vibrates searingly through his entire body, almost like Ren is touching every part of him at once, and he can’t help but feel, on some level, even as the fire reaches his lungs and the last of his control slips away, that this is the _closest_ they’ve ever been.

_He needs to breathe_.

A tear rolls from the corner of one eye as blackness creeps into the corners of his vision, and he tries to scream. Nothing comes out.

Only now does it cross his mind that Ren could simply _not_ pull out, could just leave him like this to choke and shudder helplessly, grinding against him and toying with his throat until he finally goes still for good. He could _die_ like this, with his head pulled back and spine arched and lungs burning tight and hot in his chest as his body starts to–

Ren shifts, tugs, and the tentacle slides out in one smooth motion.

It feels almost like all of Aichi’s insides went with it.

He jerks, _gasps_ , air rushing back into him, a bolt of pain shooting though his chest as his lungs expand suddenly, unexpectedly. Body curling in on itself protectively, he coughs, chokes, coughs again, struggling desperately to clear his throat as his instincts catch up with him. The walls of his throat feel _raw_ , still fresh with the taste of acid and the sensation of something dragging up them, as if something is still trying to pull itself out of him.

He retches, but thankfully, nothing comes up. It still hurts, _everything still hurts_ , but at the same time, it feels so _empty_. He’s thankful to be able to breathe, he thinks, as Ren kisses the back of his neck and he takes slow, deep, shaking breaths, driving the pain from his lungs – but, on some level, he already misses the feeling of something caressing deep inside him, of having such intimate parts of him toyed with like that.

“You okay?” Ren asks, slightly breathlessly.

_I think so_ , Aichi tries to say, in between coughs, but the only thing that comes out is a quiet whine. After a moment, he nods instead.

“Good.”

The tentacle reaches for him again, and he freezes, heart skipping a beat because he can’t take any more of this now, he _can’t_ – but it simply strokes his cheek, the tip still wet with saliva as it gently traces around his jaw.

“So...” Ren continues, after a minute, once Aichi’s breathing starts to return to normal. “Get what you wanted?”

“W-well,” Aichi says, wincing a little, his jaw still aching. “I think so, yes.” He snuggles into Ren’s arms, ignoring the protests of his still-tense muscles, and makes a point of rubbing his thigh against the obvious bulge still pressed against it.

Ren smirks, and plants another kiss against his neck before nudging him forward to allow another tentacle to snake in between the two of them. Aichi yelps as it slithers in between his legs, and heat rises in his cheeks again. The tip nudges its way out between his thighs and curls upward, cupping him, brushing teasingly against the spot that _he’s been waiting for Ren to get to this whole time, damn it._

“ _So_ ,” Ren says, and punctuates the word with a firmer rub that makes Aichi’s breath hitch. “I should take all this as an... expression of interest, then?”

“Y-yes,” Aichi manages, “absolutely yes.”

“Good to know.”

_As if you didn’t already_ , Aichi silently adds. He rubs back against the tentacle, lets out a little airy gasp as the relief of finally being touched mingles with the dull pain still enveloping his body.

“Not that I’m going to forget _here_ , either,” Ren goes on, the first tentacle’s tip brushing Aichi’s lips again.

“I’d be almost disappointed if you did.”

Ren laughs. “How could I, after _that_ display? This was just practice, though.”

Another smirk, another kiss.

“Next time, I think I can get all the way to your stomach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @cosmowreath if you wanna tell me I suck or write too slow or something. 
> 
> Please I'm so desperate to make friends and I don't know how to do it other than write weird kink fic and hope people talk to me about it. (It worked on Lin. I'm just saying.)


End file.
